Dada
is an Alien that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episode 28, "Human Specimens 5 & 6". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' In his first appearance, Dada was an alien who had come to Earth to experiment on humans for the benefit of his own species. Capturing and shrinking down four (out of the necessary six) human researchers at an institute, and after abducting one that had tried to escape his takeover, Dada proceeded to possess the researcher when he was confronted by Akigawa of the Central Space Atomic Energy Lab, who had arrived because the Institute hasn't been filing reports to her. Initially deceived by the alien's disguise, after Akigawa noticed a message etched on the desk that read "SOS DADA," she quickly learned of the institute's takeover and tried to flee, only to be captured by the possessed researcher. After being stopped by the timely arrival of Captain Mura, the Dada shed its disguise and engaged in a deadly game of Cat-and-mouse to capture Mura and Akigawa. During the manhunt though, Dada learned that Ultraman was coming and he briefly stopped his chase of the humans to battle the ultra himself. Confronting the hero outside of the institute, Dada and Ultraman engaged in a physical brawl with Dada taking advantage of his ability to phase in and out of view. This does not deter Ultraman however, and the hero struck Dada with his Specium Ray. Despite being hit though, the mortally wounded Dada managed to escape and resumed his chase after Mura and Akigawa instead. Chasing them to the top of the institute, Dada cornered Mura and Akigawa on the roof and pushed them off the edge. Ultraman however managed to catch them before they could fall to their deaths. After being briefly shrunk down to a human size by Dada, Ultraman resumed his battle with the alien once more. Realizing he couldn't win against Ultraman's superior strength, Dada attempted to flee from the fight. Ultraman however was quickly in pursuit, and after exposing the alien when it tried to turn invisible, Ultraman fired another Specium Ray at the alien, this time killing him for good. 'Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' Dada reappeared in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey as a Reiblood.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/character/alien.html#dada Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Dada's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" In this series, Dada was one of the many Reibloods who were battling on Planet Hammer for supremacy. Although he was never seen in battle, he is known to be rather skilled and powerful as he was able to get 10 consecutive victories in Reionyx Battles. One day however when Dada was confronted by Armored Mefilas, Dada made the foolish choice of taunting him for his loss against Alien Temperor and the destruction of his Battle Nizer, to which Armored Mefilas responded by cleaving Armored Darkness's sword in Dada's gut, killing the Alien in cold blood. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' Dada reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's revived 100 Monster Army. Dada teamed up with fellow aliens, Alien Nackle, Alien Babalou, and Alien Magma to take on Rei in the Monster Graveyard. He was eventually killed after Rei transformed into Reimon and sliced him in the stomach, causing Dada to explode. Later, Dada joined the rest of Ultraman Belial's Monsters in forming the Conglomerate Monster, Beryudora. Dada is one of the monsters that makes up the left arm. 'Ultraman X' Two separate Dadas reappeared in the series, Ultraman X.http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Dada's profile in "Ultraman X" 'Dark Star Cluster' The first Dada was part of the Crime Organization known as the "Dark Star Cluster," a gang of aliens (consisting of Alien Babalou, Dada, Kemur Man, and Alien Zetton) who had come to Earth in order to find and steal "Jolly," the pet Samekujira of Alien Valkie "Haruki" of the Nebula House aliens in order to use the Monster as a Weapon to be sold for profit. While their presence was first sighted by Xio while they were raiding a Warehouse, the Dark Star Cluster eventually revealed themselves in person when the Nebula House Aliens were caught by Xio beforehand. Demanding that they hand over Jolly. The Nebula House aliens instead challenged the Dark Star Cluster to a game of Rugby (hoping to take advantage of Wataru's brother, Isamu's rugby skills against them,) only for them to be shocked that the Dark Star Cluster's leader, Alien Babalou was a skilled Rugby player as well, to which the Dark Star Cluster agreed to participate in, in 3 days. Come the day of the event, the Dark Star Cluster easily outwitted and overpowered the Nebula House aliens by using cheap tactics and their own superpowers to help themselves for the first half of the game, ultimately ending the first half of the game with a staggering score of 51-0. During the second half however when the Dark Star Cluster continued to cheat with the help of their Alien Akumania referee, Isamu's became fired up from the frustration being caused to him by the Dark Star Cluster and his newfound ambition allowed him to turn the tables on the team, bringing the score to 51-52, leaving the Nebula House Aliens victorious. The Dark Star Cluster however didn't take losing lightly, and out of rage, the Aliens took on their Giant Forms and prepared to crush everyone in attendance. Luckily, Daichi transformed into Ultraman X and after shortly tangling with all four Aliens at once, Ultraman X activated his Gomora Armor and sent all four aliens flying away with Gomora's Super Oscillation Wave. 'Crime Ring' to be added 'Ultraman Geed' to be added http://m-78.jp/geed/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Dada's profile in "Ultraman Geed" 'Ultraman R/B' to be added Appearances in other media 'Yuugen Jikkou Sisters Shushutorian' to be added 'Ultra Zone' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * Dada is portrayed by suit actor, Kunio Suzuki., in his appearance in Ultraman. * Dada is portrayed by suit actor, Hirokazu Iwakami, in his appearance in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. * Dada is portrayed by suit actor Kenji Kajikawa in the series, Ultraman X. Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Ultraman Geed Monsters Category:Ultraman R/B Monsters Category:Reionyx